videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Gilius Thunderhead is a noble dwarf warrior who battles in the Kingdom of Yuria alongside a mighty Ax Battler and the fiery Tyris Flare after his parents and brother were murdered by the sinister Death Adder. He may be short in stature and look rather savage, but to his friends, he's rather loyal and kind-hearted. Gilius wields the magic of casting thunder and lightning spells, which while weak in power, makes up for in rapid-fire. Attributes Gilius is a short, but heavy-weighted character whose power lies in his mighty axe. He also wields a number of lightning spells which can stun opponents while also harming them. Gilius may be weak for a heavyweight, but he's one of the nimblest in the category. However, don't expect to get too high off the ground... Gilius's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: '''Gilius slashes his axe about, and finishes off with a forward kick. * '''Side Attack: '''Gilius performs a sideways slash with his axe. * '''Up Attack: '''Gilius performs a headbutt. * '''Down Attack: '''Gilius spins his axe in place in a tornado formation. * '''Dash Attack: '''Gilius spins forward headfirst, letting his spikey helmet do the damage for him. * '''Heavy Forward Attack: '''Gilius slams his axe into the ground. * '''Heavy Up Attack: '''Gilius squats down and thrusts his head up, as the spikes on his helmet temporarily grow and then revert back to normal size. * '''Heavy Down Attack: '''Gilius swipes his axe across the ground. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Gilius spins in place with his axe in his grasp. * '''Forward Aerial: '''Gilius dishes out a forward kick. * '''Back Aerial: '''Gilius slams his back backwards. * '''Up Aerial: '''Gilius delivers a sparky uppercut. * '''Down Aerial: '''Gilius thrusts his gut to the ground to deliver a powerful body slam. * '''Grab: '''Gilius grabs his opponent by the scruff of their neck. * '''Pummel: '''Gilius knees his opponent. * '''Forward Throw: '''Gilius slashes his opponent away with his axe. * '''Back Throw: '''Gilius piledrives his opponent. * '''Up Throw: '''Gilius lifts up his opponent as a bolt of lightning strikes his opponent. * '''Down Throw: Gilius stomps on his opponent a few times, and then kicks them to the side. Gilius's Special Moves Neutral Special: Axe Boomerang * Gilius throws his axe like a boomerang, which will return to him a while after thrown. Side Special: Charge * Gilius charges forward with his elbow out. This move in itself is pretty weak, but it delivers a fierce amount of knockback. If timed right, it can even reflect projectiles. Up Special: Axe Upper * Gilius throws his axe in the air and then jumps after it, followed by a down-to-earth slam. Be sure to use this move in the right spot, as one false move could send Gilius plummeting to his dismay. Down Special: Thunderball * Gilius morphs a ball of concentrated thunder from the palms of his hand, and release it about the stage in a slinky-like movement. Anyone who makes contact with this projectile will be stunned temporarily. All-Star Move: Lightning Spell Cast * Gilius releases magic into the air, causing bolts of lightning to strike wherever his opponents stand. The lightning ingulfs the opponent inside, and then zaps them away! Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone